Breath of fire 3 and 4  The reunion
by HalfbreedMomo
Summary: It's about Ryu inviting everyone to the Inn of McNeil for a meeting after a long long while. Most likely, the couples will be UrsulaScias, ReiMomo, RyuNina... But theres a chance of NinaCray too. I really don't know yet, so we'll just have to see.


Disclaimer:

Yes, um, well. I do not own Breath of fire 3 or 4, even tho I wish I did. And. Uh. Sorry if it's a bit crappy, its my first one of the Game. Or games.

**CHAPTER #1 - THE LETTERS**

"Uh, Rei?"

Rei heard Ryus voice and he opened hes eyes. He was laying on the bed, hes eyes closed, tail swinging around. "Aye?" He answered. Ryu scratched the back of hes head. "Well, you know, it's been a while since we saw the others, eh." Ryuy began, glancing at Rei. Rei looked up to the roof, grunting. "Yeah, it really has." "So, I was wondering..." Ryu continued "If we could set up a meeting? I mean, you know. Ask everyone to come over. We could have a meeting in McNeils Inn, hm?" He looked up to Rei. Reis tail started waving around curiously, And Ryu saw a small twink in hes eyes. "Yeah" Rei said "It'd be nice seeing those guys again. Garr, Peco, and Nina..." He went silent for a second. Ryu tilted hes head. "...And Momo." Rei continued, chewing on hes lip. Ryu grinned. "Finally starting to feel bad for picking on her?"

Rei had always been picking on Momo. He was never serious about it, it was just a game. But it did offend momo. Rei gave Ryu a glare as he sat up. "No. Ofcourse not." He said. But Ryu knew hes friend. He rolled hes eyes and chuckled. "Yes, sure. Oh, and I'll get the chance to introduce you to my other friends too - Ursula, Scias and Cray - you'd like him, he's a tiger too-" Ryu continued to babble as Rei grinned. He stood up and walked past Ryu as Ryu blinked, closing hes mouth. Rei headed downstairs.

"Um, Rei" Ryu said in asking tone. Rei Grabbed some paper and handed a pen to Ryu. "Well, we ain't getting a phone over here for at least the next two weeks, so. Lets starts writing." He grinned as Ryu smiled back to him.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

WYNDIA

"Princess Nina! Princess Nina!" Nina turned around as he heard her maid call out. "What is it?" she smiled. "Princess Nina, you've received a letter!" The maid bowed as she handed the letter over to her. Nina blinked, checking the address it was from. She smiled. "Ryu... Thank you, Sarah. Would you tell my dad I might be a little late from the dinner? I have a letter to write." The maid smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess Nina." Nina turned around again, running to the direction of her room, stopping suddenly. "Oh, and, Sarah... Please, you may just call me Nina. " She smiled brightly as she opened the door, stepping in and closing it after her, the smile never fading.

THE TOWER

Momo had fallen asleep on her desk once again. Her glasses had fallen off. Honey stepped in, carrying a letter as she jumped on the table, starting to poke Momos forehead. She grumbles and turned her head, mumbling something that Honey couldn't understand. She was determined to wake Momo up, so she lightly started to pull an orange strand of hair. Momo made an angry squeek as she lift her head up, blinking, a paper stuck on her cheek. She took the paper off and put it down in the table, blinking sleepily. Honey held the letter up, and Momo tilted her head, putting her glasses on. She opened the letter, reading it slowly. She had to do that twice before she actually realized what it was saying - She _was_ still half asleep, after all. Her ears twitched lightly and she yawned standing up, petting Honeys head. "Well, Honey... We're going out of town." Momo smiled, walking to the kitchen, starting to prepare some tea for herself.

PLANT

Peco was helping doctors with a somekind of a research again. Pecoros himself didn't know what it all was about, he was just happy to help. Suddenly one of the young professors ran to him, with a letter on hes hand. "Pecoros! Pecoros! We have a letter for you!" Peco blinked and made a light squeeky noise. He jumped up and down, squealing as he did. The young professor laughed. "You want me to read it to you?" Peco nodded rapidly and then went silent, to hear every word the young professor spelled.

"Hello, Peco!

I wonder if you still remember me, Ryu. It's been so long since we last met, and I thought I'd send you a letter. I know you yourself cant read, but Im sure ne of the professors will be more than happy to read this one to you." The professor smiled a bit, and then continued. "I and Rei, I'm sure you remember him, thought that it would be nice to see you again. I would really like to introduce you to my new friends too, you might find them a bit odd at first, but their all really nice. So, if you please would be kind enough to appear at McNeils Inn at. 12 of July, we would love to see you there. The others are coming too - I already told Momo to pick you up as she leaves, so prepare yourself, she can show up anytime near. Now, see you then. Love, Ryu & Rei" Professor stopped as Peco squealed. "You'd like to go?" The professor asked. Peco nodded rapidly again, and the professor smiled. "Well, then. Let's get over with these exams fast so we can let you go." Peco nodded.

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE COAST

Garr had a letter in hes hand. It was from Ryu. He grunted and sighed deep, putting it down in the ground, staring at the fire. He wondered if he should burn the letter too. He grabbed a bottle of liquor, taking a sip. It wasn't that he didn't like Ryu, no. But after all, he had been trying to kill Ry a while ago. Because he was a dragon, it was hes job. But Ryu was also hes friend. He felt guilt, and he closed hes eyes, lowering hes head. "Ryu..." He mumbled. He then opened hes eyes. He slowly opened the letter, reading it as he made the decision - he'd go over and make things right.

PLAINS

Cray had been hunting with hes fellow warriors that very day. Everyone else was sleeping, and he was keeping a watch outside the tent. He was the chief, after all - it was hes responsibility to take care of the others. He had the letter from Ryu in hes hand and he was squeezing it a bit, with a smile in hes face. After all that time, he couldn't belive that he'd be seeing hes old friends again. After all they had been trough. He looked up at the sky, where the moon was watching over them. "See you then, Ryu."

THE CAPITAL

"Now go before I shoot your head off!" She screamed. The thief scrammed off, hes nose bleeding as he tried to run as fast as he could. Ursula grit hes teeth, and one of the soldiers grabbed her shoulder, chuckling slightly. "General Ursula, did you really need to be that harsh...?" "I can't stand thieves like that." She said.

After the General died she had become the general of the army. Now even Rasso was under her service. The thought of that always made her smile inside her head. But outside, she was as cool as ever. She turned around as she heard someone call out for her. "General! General! You got a letter!" Ursula groaned "Another complain about the thieving bastards?" "No, general... This is from an old friend of yours." Ursula blinked, rising her eyebrow as she quickly grabbed the letter. She froze as she saw the name of the sender. "Ryu... Captain, Im taking the rest of the day off. If the thieve comes back, shoot 'em. Show no mercy, or I wont be showing mercy on YOU." She said, turning around as she left. The Captain, a young man sighed and smiled a bit. "Reminds me of our old general..."

CHAMBA

Ershin was just returning from the Northern Chamba. They where almost done with cleaning the hex - It made Ershin happy. She was being useful. Spenting days with Deis alone would've been chaotic. Deis was usually in a bad mood. But Ershin didnt let that depress her. Ershin walked straight to the Chambas Inn. "Any letters for Ershin?" She asked. The young man behind the counter checked the mailbox. He was wearing big, round glasses and hes hair was blond. "Oh yes! There is one letter for you! It's from... Ryu.. Yes, Ryu." Ershin made a little dance. "Yay! Yay! A letter for Ershin! Can you read it for Ershin?" The man smiled and nodded. He opened the letter and started reading.

Ershin listened intently.

SOMEWHERE NEAR WYNDIA

Scias was standing on a rock, gazing at the sun setting. Hes memories wouldn't leave him alone. Everything he experienced. Scias was getting old already, even if he was in a surprisingly good shape. He sighed deep. He was thankful that he got to experience all he did with hes friends, if he hadn't he would've died unexperienced - who would've remembered him? No-one. But no-one did even now, anyway. There he was. Alone.

"SCIAS! Scias, I'm so glad I found you!" He heard a voice frob behind him. He turned around and saw the smiling, blond girl with wings on her back running towards him. "N-Nina..." Nina hugged him tight and she laughed. "Hey! It's been so long! How are you? I knew I'd find you here!" Scias was silent for a second. "I-I-I'm fine.. Wh-what're you...?" "Ryu! He send me a letter! He told me to find you!" Scias froze. "...R-ryu? What about him?" "He invited us to hes homevillage! Everyone's gonna be there! Everyone! Even our old friends, but he said that Ershin, Cray and Ursula are invited too!" Scias blinked "E-e-everyone? Ursula too? A-are you sure they all will come?" Nina nodded. "Ofcourse they will! I doubt no-ones mean enough to pass, hm?" She smiled. "So? You'll come? Yes, no? Im leaving right away, but you can come afterwards if you want to." Scias nodded. "Y-yes.. I will... I'll be leaving in a few days, then.." Nina smiled. "Alright, but now I gotta run. I'll see you then, Scias!" She smiled and waved as she ran off. Scias just stood there, without a single thought. "..."


End file.
